


疮痂

by Rucyan_69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, cxh
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rucyan_69/pseuds/Rucyan_69
Summary: *情节老套，过度生硬。*灵感bgm：カサブタ-ONE OK ROCK*推荐bgm：拥抱-五月天





	疮痂

**Author's Note:**

> *情节老套，过度生硬。  
> *灵感bgm：カサブタ-ONE OK ROCK  
> *推荐bgm：拥抱-五月天

 

零、

 

对那时候冰冷的我来说，要的只是一味药，不论好与坏。

 

 

 

 

 

 

一、

 

你不知道陈信宏的出现对于你来说算不算得上是一个救赎。

 

你自持不是什么有胆量的人，就连被人骗感情骗了钱财后也只敢挑一个看起来不那么显眼的小酒吧，喝着一点也不烈的啤酒，在自我感伤中沉醉。就连醉宿街头的想法也没能成功尝试。但现在的你，大概比任何时候的你都要疯狂。

 

动物都患有习得性无助，在同一个地方受过伤便不敢再轻易尝试。于是你将情感抛开，爱情就只剩下两样东西，一是利益，二是肉/体，只有这两样东西能长久地维持爱情这个关系。利益关系你和陈信宏之间自是没有，你不过是一个收着一小时几十块钱学费的钢琴老师，不能给他和他的公司带来任何资金收入。所以，剩下的只有一个选项。

 

两个受伤的人走到一起，不必问对方为何得到这伤口，怎么得来这伤口，只需要互相舔舐，直至血淋淋的伤口结上痂，然后愈合，最后分离。

 

陈信宏成为了这个人。你不知道该怎么定义你们之间的关系。若是用“情侣”来描述，始终觉得缺了些什么；于是你把你们之间的关系称为“情人”。

 

你搬进了他家，因为你无处可去。白天你要出门，去给小孩子上课；他也要出门，去做他的音乐梦。入夜，他会发短信给你，告诉你是否回家吃饭。若是回来得早，晚饭过后两人会窝在沙发上一同看影片。一切的相处模式从简，外人看来像极了一对相敬如宾的老夫妻。

 

一切的激情只释放在两具身体紧紧交汇的时候。身体上方的重量，皮肤上的红印和搓揉，身下的膨胀和进出，耳畔是他不多见的低哑声线。只有在这个时候，双臂拥着的人才有了实感，你才能感受得到他的温度存在，才能暂时从冰冷的回忆海中醒来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

二、

 

“回来了？”门被打开的时候你正把擦干的碗放进碗柜里，你胡乱地把手往衣服上擦了一下，便跑了出去。

 

“嗯。”他应得很淡，正低着头换上家居鞋。

 

“厨房里还有一点糖水，如果想喝的话我拿去热一下……”你伸手接过他递来的背包，靠近时闻到了一些不寻常的气味，对上他眼眸时看到了里面弥漫的雾气。

 

“我去给你煮醒酒……”

 

“我没醉……”你的话被打断，“只喝了一点点。”他随即扬起了嘴角，有些讨好似地朝你笑了笑，神态像极了一只慵懒的大猫。

 

“那……”你晃神。

 

“我要去洗澡。”

 

“但你喝了酒！”你有些紧张地拦住了往浴室走去的他。

 

他眯起眼睛靠近你，拉起你的手腕继续朝浴室走去。

“那你帮我。”

 

 

 

 

落地的衣物被打开的水流浸湿，氤氲的雾气贴着皮肤，升高温度。光裸的后背贴上玻璃时不由得全身一颤，他的唇覆了上来，重重地吻了一遍又开始变换着角度细细品尝你的滋味。

 

陈信宏是个很有礼貌的人，待人待事都温柔至极。但偏偏在这件事情上，他从不表现出他的温柔、他的克制。他像一团不稳定的火苗，在你身旁燃烧着、燃烧着，温暖你的同时，也蒸着你的，直至榨干你的所有力气才肯放开。

 

 

 

 

 

 

三、

 

巡演期间，他是空中超人，忙碌在飞往世界各地的航班上。

 

“这周末要飞XX。”

他会把航班信息一并发给你，等待你去与不去的回答。你不确定他对你随行这件事的态度，只是在你第一次拒绝了他之后，他回家后的表现让你很无奈。

 

“为什么不？”他抓住你的手举过头顶不让你反抗，声音里夹杂着微不可查的怒意， 明明问了这个问题却好像并不想要一个回答。你开口欲回应他，他却用力冲撞得让你找不到自己的声音。

 

所以为什么要生气？

 

清洗过后回到卧室，陈信宏气压一直很低，站在窗前没要要睡下的意思。你站在他身后犹豫了一下，最后还是走到他身侧，低低地开口：“周日琴行的小朋友有活动，不好请假，而且……”你怯怯地抬眼看了一下他，没在他脸上发现任何波澜，你讪讪地转身不打算再说下去。

 

手腕突然被握住，往后一带，你倒进他的怀里，他轻轻地拢住你，把头埋进你颈间。

“那周六。”

他顿了顿，“只一天。”

 

他软软的毛发蹭得你下颌痒，你抬手摸摸他的头以掩饰你惊讶之余眼角染上的一点笑意。与平常无别的语气里你听出来一点点撒娇的意思。他是一只高冷的大猫，长着一副讨喜的模样却易怒，让人难以接近，偶尔也会用他毛茸茸的尾巴蹭蹭人撒娇，还要摆出一副不情愿的样子。

 

 

 

 

随行的路上你亦步亦趋跟在他身后。他不会带你去后台，不跟公司员工解释你的身份，你也避免出现在员工的视线里，只静静地在酒店里刷着手机或者下楼散散步。

 

演出结束，他往往是带着妆发回到酒店。沐浴过后，毛巾盖在头上擦着滴水的头发坐到你身旁。私下的他其实很喜欢穿白色的衣服，白色衬得他越发有一种少年气。他靠近，带着沐浴间里的温热和沐浴乳的香气，很快被他身上的男性气息萦绕包围。你很少把整个房间的灯都打开，太过明亮的视野让人无处可藏，只开几盏小灯，朦胧的阴影往往给你安全感。夜幕下，他逆着光，你看不清他的眼眉，只靠唇片相贴、身体相交来交流。唱了两个小时，总是很累，一番折腾过后陈信宏揽着你的腰靠在你胸前就入睡了，手长脚长的他总是要把你箍得紧紧的才肯罢休。

 

清冽的夜，冷静下来后才看清怀里熟睡的人的眼眉，你抚着他的眉间，轻笑他不过是个害怕寂寞的小孩。

 

 

 

 

 

 

四、

 

最近陈信宏呆在大鸡腿的时间越来越少，原本只是偶尔给他做早饭，现在连午餐的那份也要给他做好放进冰箱。歌债搬到家里来还，书房里不时会灯火通明一整个晚上。你有点受用他渐渐粘着你的样子。

 

“累了？”

 

他打开书房的门，径直走向窝在沙发上刷手机的你。一坐下便钻进你怀里，深深地吸了一口气便没了动静。忽然抬起头贴上你的唇瓣，闭上眼睛之前你看到他颤动的睫毛，像振翅的蝴蝶，他吻你的样子很动情。

 

很吸引人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

新的避/孕/药让身体有点不适，前段时间去看过医生说情况不太好，药物要停用一段时间，趁着琴行下午没课你又去了趟医院。即使是工作日，人还是很多。看着妇科门诊座椅上那些挺着肚子的妈妈和旁边的爸爸在商量着些什么，一个温馨小家的样子让你很是羡慕。

 

走出医院外面的街道已经亮起了路灯，你在附近的便利店草草解决了晚饭。

 

掏出钥匙准备开门，低头却发现了门缝里的点点灯光，便直接拉下了门把手。此时陈信宏正搬着笔记本，坐在沙发上，敲打键盘的噼啪声清脆入耳。听见开门的声音，他起身。

 

难得你回来的时候他在家，你脱了鞋，扬起嘴角想唤他一声，却被他抢先一步。

“这么晚…”抱怨的情绪还没结束，看到你手里捧的花束眉头立刻皱了起来。

“约会？”他大步朝你走来，不动声色地给声音覆上了一层霜。

 

“是琴行小朋友送的…”你低着头抱紧了手上的花束，身体不自觉地稍稍向后倾了倾。

 

闻言他拿过了你手中的花束，各种各样的花只是毫无规律地捆成一扎，不是花店里摆卖的玫瑰百合，只是一些路边小野花。

 

“……你吃过了吗…没有的话我现在去煮…”

 

你觉得他在质问你、在怀疑你，你受不了，逃似的跑进了厨房。打开水龙头，脸颊上的泪却比自来水先落到了手背上。遇见他的时候，你就知道。你在他长满雾气的眼里看到碎了一地的玻璃渣，闪着光，被割破的伤口向外流着红色的粘稠液体。你知道，你无论如何也走不近他的心，走不进他的心。你们是两只受伤的鸟儿，恰好落在同一个巢中，互相疗伤，等到痊愈便飞离。留下来等候，只会徒增伤心，最后在某个冬日死去。

 

你抑制着被他温暖的心中生出的情愫，这是一个不成文的规定。那么他凭什么这样对你。

 

 

厨房外，陈信宏捧着那束花，把它放在餐桌上的时候掉出了一张藏在花丛里小卡片。上面歪歪扭扭地写着一些字，不同的笔迹，大致相同的语句：

 

 

 

老师生日快乐！

 

 

 

他一怔，抬头看向在洗水槽旁良久没有动静的你。

 

 

 

“对不起。”不知何时他已走到你身后，抬起手臂环住你，语气轻得像是不想让你听到。

 

“嗯？”你还没反应过来他突如其来的道歉，就听到他对你说：

 

 

 

 

 

“生日快乐。”

他吻住了你湿润的眼角。

   

    你松开了偷偷攥紧的衣角。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

五、

   

二月末了的台北不算冷，却突然下起了一场大雨。他回来的时候身上沾着水珠，手中没有伞的身影。你跑进浴室拿来毛巾帮他把脸上的水渍擦干。鬓角的头发早就湿湿的贴在他的脸颊旁，你收了毛巾，去浴室放热水让他洗个澡。他跟在你身后，一同进了浴室。

 

“下周飞欧洲。”水龙头里放出的热水让浴室的温度急剧升高，身后的镜子上蒙上了一层白纱。

 

“嗯。”你默默地在心里数了一下日期，自澳门场结束，他已经休息了将近一个月，是时候再启程了。

 

浴缸里的水放满，你也没等到他话的下文。你还在想着今天的乖小孩是不是又闹别扭了，转身准备给他顺顺毛。

 

“怎、怎么了？”才发现他的不对劲。因为没有演出许久没有修剪过的刘海搭在眼前，盖住你读取他信息的窗口。他不高兴，你只能读到这点信息。你从来猜不透，就算是看着他的眼睛，也只是能从那之中勉强了解他现在的心情。他缄默，你不问。你踮起脚，手微微撑在梳洗台上，软软地贴上他的唇。轻轻地摩梭了几下，你抬眼去看他，拧紧的眉头好像稍稍舒展了一点。

 

“洗个澡吧，别感冒了。”你能做的只有这些了。

 

 

 

   

   

 

也许是工作上遇到了瓶颈，你这么想着，任由他摆布着你的身体。停了药物之后你总是要提醒他做好安全措施，长时间来形成了的习惯难以突然改变，中途被打断总让他有些不爽，然后接下来加倍地折磨你。你推搡着他的肩膀，慢慢地挪到床沿，伸长手去够床头柜的抽屉拉手。他怎么能不察觉你的动作，只是做情 / 事时的大脑都被欲望占满无暇顾及思考，早已将你停了药物的事情忘了，以为你是受不住想要逃跑。大手握住你的手腕，一把往回拽，启齿在你胸 / 前留下了痕迹，让你禁锢在他身下，无处可逃。

   

他的要求你从来没法拒绝。他说在家里不要谈工作上的事了，你便乖乖点头替他收拾好书桌上的文件；他说想让你们之间没有隔阂，你便吃了药；他说要给彼此空间，你明了从不问他的过去。

 

 

“在这之上，就别想了。”他说。

 

 

上年愚人节时开玩笑地向他表明心意，本以为他会让你别闹或者忽视，却不曾想过他给你这样一个回答。你沉默，这个玩笑并不好笑，将藏在他手写歌词本中的一张小小书签收了回来。

 

   

 

 

等他入睡后，你起身在包里翻找出了备用的短期药物，拆开包装，窗外已是晨光熹微，你把白色药片放入口中，就着冷水咽了下去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

六、

 

翻身时手掌贴上的是床单的布料，你睁眼，本该埋在你胸前的栗子头不见了。掀起的被子和床单的温度昭示着那人离去已久。你起身走到衣帽间，摆放行李箱处的空缺提醒你他已经出发前往欧洲。你站在镜子前，脖颈间的吻 / 痕深深浅浅、新新旧旧。他不带你去欧洲，迟迟未等到航班信息转发的你早就猜到，你呆呆地望着镜子里的人儿，脸上除了一点诧异之余还有一点疑惑，加上一点失落。

 

 

 

“我出发了。”语句后面跟着一架小飞机。

 

 

 

你撕下冰箱上的便利贴，像是意外收获一颗糖果的小孩一样，还未品尝心里已经渗着丝丝甜味。你偷笑着把便利贴夹进本子里。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

你很少关注关于五月天、关于他真正身份的东西，但还是用社交软件关注了他的账号。虽有对方手机号却不常联系，毕竟你们并不是那种可以随时分享身旁苦乐的关系。偶尔刷刷他的社交账号，了解他今天的演出有多么精彩。他眼中的风景是这样，他心里的文字是这样，手指滑动，你一一浏览，将它们放在心里任谁也发现不了的地方。

 

原来他去了巴黎，原来他去了伦敦。虽不曾去过这些地方，但早在大学时期的西方音乐史课上，你已随着琴声和各大音乐家的经历游历过一番。这些地方诞生了多少空灵震神、缠绵悱恻的曲子，是多么浪漫又雄伟的地方。你熄灭了屏幕，不知道他能否听见教堂里悠远绵长的吟唱声。

 

 

   

手机提示他又发布了消息的时候，你正坐在钢琴旁，将手中盛满酸梅的盘子放到桌上。你打开界面——是一组图片。冰岛，一个没有森林，只有火山，温泉，瀑布，冰川的国家。你看着身穿红色雨衣，在大瀑布前摆着顽皮姿势的他，不禁笑出了声。你熄灭了屏幕，不知道他能否在漫长黑夜里看见美丽的极光。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

这趟欧洲旅行历时两个多星期，带着倦意回到家，看到沙发上凌乱地放着一堆五线谱，紧接着是擦着头发、踢踏着拖鞋的你，心中渐生暖意。

 

“…”你看到站在门口的他愣了好一会儿，确定不是幻觉后想开口说点什么却始终出不了声。

   

两个多星期对于陈信宏来说有点难挨。刚洗完澡，身上还被浓郁的香味包裹着。他贴上你的嘴唇，像是忘了与你接吻的滋味，几近疯狂地和你交换口中的津液。抚着你腰肢的手流连在每一寸肌肤上，渐渐上移覆上软绵，揉 / 弄了几下，贴在你耳畔低语。

 

“有长大哦。”不知是不是分开的时间久了，对你的身体竟生出了一丝陌生感，手中的莹白软润好像更软绵了。

 

“…你、流氓。”虽不是第一次听他说这种话，你还是脸红了起来，伸手推了推他。

 

“嗯，我是。”应完这一声他的唇又靠了过来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

七、

   

最近变得很嗜睡。给上一个小朋友上完课后你想趴在钢琴上小憩一会，却不小心掉进了梦境，直到下一个小朋友伏在你耳边唤了好几声“老师”你才缓缓睁眼。

 

“老师要好好休息呀。”说着，小朋友朝你咧嘴给了你一个暖心的笑脸。

 

“好哦。”

 

 

 

 

陈信宏的行程好像又忙碌了起来，回到家中又很少能看见他的身影了。

你正把一根青菜送进口中，就收到了他社交账号发布信息的提示。

 

 

五月天阿信

    新歌很好听哦。

  八三夭XX

      新专辑准备就绪咯。（感谢阿信借出录音室）

 

 

……原来那些天呆在家里，只是因为工作地被借给别人了。你有点晃神，准备熄灭手机屏幕，却不小心点进了下方一个迷妹发布的视频。

 

视频上方写着演唱会的场地和时间，正是伦敦的那一场。

简单的木吉他，穿着蓝色衬衫的他坐在一把高脚椅上，追光灯束落在他身上让人移不开眼。你很少听流行音乐，对于五月天，也只停留在他们几首成名曲上。这算是你第一次看见他唱现场，他唱的深情，唱得用力，紧闭的眼睛只让你一阵心疼。可是那么用力，睁眼后拼命眨眼、仰头，那么用力，眼泪还是夺眶而出，滑落了脸颊；那么用力，声音还是颤抖到他把话筒放下。

 

你记得那首歌叫《拥抱》。

 

在晚风吻过荷花叶的池塘边，你为谁而醉。

月光倾泻之下，你为谁流泪。

那个你想要抱紧和亲吻的人又是谁。

 

没等进度条走到最后，你便退了出来。一向不喜八卦的你竟点进了评论。迷妹的话真真假假，可此时的你宁可信其有，因为你再找不到什么理由来说服自己。

 

原来这是他和别人的旅程。

 

但好像，从一开始，你才是那个别人。

 

你听到有什么东西“嘶”的一声裂开，长出的新肉就这样被撕裂，渗出了红色的液体。小小的呜咽声越来越大，最后终于趴在了餐桌上，哭声在空荡荡的大房子里回荡。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

八、

   

下一场演唱会又要开始了，陈信宏把航班信息转发给你，显示的却是“信息发送失败”，电话里也只有机械女声的回应，他皱了皱眉头，放下手机开始了下一场的会议。等他觉得事情不对劲，回到家的时候，没有散落的乐谱，没有你的钢琴教程，没有你的古典乐相关书籍，没有你洗完后放着渗干水的锅碗，没有你的浅色系衣服，

 

 

 

……没有你。

 

 

 

冰箱门上——除了床，你们平时交流得最多的地方，贴着一张便利贴，背面的胶水已经粘不住纸张，摇摇欲坠，不知道在这里贴了几天。

 

 

 

“我走了。”

 

 

 

读过，陈信宏只觉得莫名其妙的烦燥，纸团在手心揉成了一团，走到垃圾桶旁。

 

 

最后，还是把它揣进了裤袋。

 

 

 

陈信宏躺倒床上，翻身抱住身旁的被子，又掏出那张便利贴，认认真真地看着那三个字。他从没发觉你的字迹这么清秀。放下纸条，他呆呆地望着天花板，心里像是有无数团被猫咪拆散的线团，不知从哪里解起。转了个身，看着孤单大床的另一旁，不知不觉睡着了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

九、

 

广州的sr门店最近出了点问题，陈信宏不得不和不二良一同飞过去亲自解决。商务车上，陈信宏把书签夹好，合上了书本，抬头看着窗外倒退的霓虹街景。

 

 

你走后，龟毛大王看着凌乱的书房，再也无法推脱要整理一番这件事，索性把所有的书都搬下了书柜，重新分类。踮起脚把最高层的书拿下来的时候，头顶被一个不薄的软皮抄砸了一下，捂着被砸的脑袋，陈信宏蹲下捡起这本他没有一点印象的笔记本。一张书签顺势滑了出来，啪嗒一声掉在了地上，正好正面落地了。

 

陈信宏捡起书签，视线停留了片刻，手竟不自觉地开始发抖。

 

他慌忙翻开那个笔记本。开始几页只是一些画满音符的草稿，翻到后面，是一张张的便利贴，旁边还注有日期。他怎么会不认得，那些出自他手的小纸条，有时候会有一些小涂鸦，有时只是单一的几个字。再往后翻，字迹变成了她的，用日期和寥寥几个字记录断断续续地记录着。

 

2017年2月18日 台北

    失眠了。

 

2017年3月18日 高雄

    巡演开始了。

 

2017年4月2日 厦门

    去了当年一直很憧憬的大学参观。

 

2017年4月8日 杭州

    夜深人静时的西湖很美，晚风有点凉。

 

2017年5月20日 台北/香港

    今天小朋友有写小纸条给我。（旁边贴满了用各种彩色笔写的520）

 

2017年8月19日 北京

    南锣鼓巷好多吃的，明信片很好看，寄了一张回台北，不知道什么时候能收到。

 

2017年9月9日 深圳

    去了世界之窗。

 

2017年10月11日 台北

    收到了明信片！还是他在信箱发现的，哈哈，差点忘了这件事。（一旁夹着明信片）

 

2017年11月15日 台北/美加巡演

    突然停电了…好黑，还好手机电量充足。

 

2017年12月6日 上海

    今天他生日，不知道放在他口袋里的小纸条有没有被发现。

 

2018年1月1日 桃园

    新年快乐，新的一年要快乐。

 

2018年1月9日 台北

    医生说新的药不合适，要停用。（夹着医院的诊疗单）

 

2018年1月28日 澳门

    猪肉脯好吃！

 

2018年2月22日 台北

    今天他有点奇怪，工作上遇到什么事了吗？

 

2018年2月26日 台北/欧洲

    他飞欧洲了。

 

2018年3月2日 台北/巴黎

    今天的演唱会在法国，刚好今天教了小朋友也是来自法国的《梦中的婚礼》呢。

 

2018年3月9日 台北/冰岛

    他去了冰岛，不知道有没有向漂亮的极光许愿。

 

2018年3月13日 台北

    他回来了。

 

2018年3月14日 台北

    他好像又忙了起来。

 

2018年3月16日 台北

    最近老是犯困。

 

2018年3月20日 台北

    好痛

 

自此没有再更新，再往后便是她的离开。最后一笔失控地飞出了纸张外，陈信宏闭上眼睛，只是简单的两个字，却叫他不敢再去看。他从没想过，那个总是乖顺地依着他的、总是腼腆地笑着的女孩，会就这样离开。回想起来，你站在一盏暖黄的灯旁，朝他笑着，他的过分索取你从不拒绝，你总是包容他的任性。

 

是他冷酷地把你的伤口撕裂，是他把你弄丢了。

 

 

 

“自己写的？”不二良看见露出半截的书签，边角已经泛黄，也被磨得有了毛边，但显然上面并不是陈信宏的字迹。

 

“不是。”陈信宏打开书页，娟秀的字迹跃然纸上。

 

 

愿逐月华流照君。

 

 

 

 

 

 

十、

 

谈判还算顺利，走出大楼时夜色已深，即使是在天河这种繁华的市中心，刚刚还车水马龙的街道顿时只有少数加班族的身影，远处的办公楼只剩几点零星灯火。和不二良打过招呼，陈信宏带上口罩和帽子，少有地放慢脚步来欣赏一座城市。

 

你离开已经四年了，他依稀记得你说过，这片土地承载着你许多的回忆，脚下走过的路不知你是否曾经驻足。

 

 

 

耳边传来一阵喧闹，像是小孩子的声音。声音靠近再靠近，最后撞上了他。

 

“啊！”小朋友发出了尖叫，手上拿的东西掉在了地上。陈信宏蹲下身，发现是一个装着饭团的全家塑料袋。

 

“妹妹有没有摔疼。”“我没事，革格嘞？”“嗯，我也没事。”

两个小家伙互相扶着从地上爬起来，陈信宏万幸的是他们没有哭闹，将手里的袋子递给了那个小男孩。

 

“谢谢革格！”小孩子声音奶奶的。

 

“怎么这么晚了还在外面？”陈信宏摸摸两个孩子的头。

 

“饿了，所以粗来了。”小女孩的口齿还不是特别清楚。

 

 

 

虽然两个小家伙说路途不是很长，但是陈信宏还是放心不下。大手被软绵绵的小手牵住，小男孩说要给他领路，而小女孩已经被他抱着睡迷糊了。

 

“革格，我叫天乐哦，妹妹叫心悦，你嘞？”或许是觉得陈信宏容易亲近，小男孩的话匣子很快就打开了。

 

“我哦，我叫陈信宏。”

 

“哇塞，革格和我同姓欸！”

 

陈信宏早就瞥见小家伙书包上面的姓名栏，那个他放在身旁看了四年的字迹，绝不会认错，除非世界上真的有这么巧合的事情。

 

“乐乐和悦悦为什么自己出来，妈妈呢？”

 

“麻麻她在给别的小朋友上课，我麻麻是教钢琴的哦，弹得超级好听。”小家伙牵着他的手晃啊晃，可爱的不得了。

 

“那爸爸呢？”

 

“…”小男孩突然沉默了，“我没有见过他，”开口的语气变得轻轻的，“麻麻说他是个很优秀的爸爸，只是现在去了很远的地方。我希望他快点回来，麻麻一个人照顾我和妹妹很辛苦。”

 

陈信宏也沉默了，他看了一眼怀里的小女孩，熟睡的样子分明和搂着他入睡的你有几分相像。

 

心跳地越来越快，扑通扑通地每一声都像要跳出胸腔，事情的真相与他心中所想快要完全重合，除了那个还未出现的你。如果真的是这样，你离开他四年，他不知道这两个小生命的存在，他甚至不知道这两个小生命何时开始存在、自己对你的行为有没有威胁到他们的诞生；他不知道你一个人是怎么渡过十月怀胎，怎么一个人把两个孩子拉扯长大。

 

他并不是你口中说的那个“优秀爸爸”。

 

 

 

 

 

 

终、

 

 

“麻麻应该下课了吧。”

 

男孩拉着他进了一间琴行，夜晚没什么人来光顾了，只留了一盏灯。灯下穿着白色连衣裙的女人坐在三角钢琴前，手指在黑白琴键间起舞，长发随意得束在脑后，只留给他一个让人遐想的背影。

 

陈信宏呆呆地站在那里看着不远处的人儿，第一次看在坐在钢琴前的你，他确实无法自拔地被吸引。

 

 

《梦中的婚礼》和你。

 

 

 

 

“麻麻！”直到身旁的小男孩跑了出去他才反应过来。

 

两人在那旁说了悄悄话，你轻轻地把耳朵凑过去的样子，你柔柔地笑的样子，他知道你一定是一个好妈妈。

 

 

 

 

“谢谢。”他就那样站在那里，看着你一步步朝他走来，眼睛不曾离开过你。即使是成为了妈妈的你笑容还是依旧未变，浅浅的梨涡挂在嘴旁，他已经想不起吻你时的感觉。直到你走到他面前对他说了这句话，他才回过神来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

回家的路上两个小家伙已经趴在你和陈信宏的怀里睡着了。他问你这两年来过得好不好，却先自己抢答了这个问题。

 

“我过得很不好。”

 

常常在半夜醒来，坐在大床旁看着窗外的天由暗变亮，他不知道你是否也有半夜起来发现身旁空无一人时，突然感到无助和绝望。演唱会过后的酒店，时常很疲惫却又无法安心入睡，他不知道你是怎么孤身在一个陌生的城市、带着什么样的心情去游览那些景点。特大台风来的时候，家里突然断了电，连他都在黑暗中摸索了好一会才适应，你又是怎样缩在沙发上习惯这样的夜晚。他在浪漫的欧洲游玩的时候，你在台北做着什么。因为他任性要求而吃下去的那些药，对你的身体有多大伤害。节日的时候是不是还有很多小朋友给你写甜甜的纸条。

 

他花了很长时间才想明白自己的心，等意识到要去找你，你却消失地不漏痕迹。

 

 

 

 

“这次换我追随着月光流去照耀你，”

“穷尽我一生。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
